1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device comprising a tray unit that comprises a plurality of trays configured to hold recording media subjected to image recording and the recording media having images recorded thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording device comprises a tray unit comprising a main tray and a second tray each configured to hold thereon recording media. For example, A4 size recording sheets are placed on the main tray, and postcards are placed on the second tray. The second tray is disposed on the main tray and is configured to move between a position allowing a feeder to contact the second tray and a position separated from the feeder. The feeder selectively feeds a sheet from the main tray and the second tray to a recording unit, depending on the position of the second tray. The second tray comprises a discharged sheet receiver configured to receive the sheet discharged by a discharge unit after the recording unit records an image on the sheet.